


The Stars, The Moon, and The Storm

by TriDogMom



Series: Silly Little Project [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, I'm drunk so I'll tag later, M/M, Marriage Law Challenge, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: The Ministry passes a Magical Population Preservation Act after Draco and Harry become friends.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Silly Little Project [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989463
Comments: 96
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talonwillow (TalonWillow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/gifts).



> This is part of the 'Silly Little Project' series which is coming soon. It is a marriage law series but each relationship can be read stand-alone.

"Kingsley, there must be something that can be done!" Harry picked up the _Daily Prophet_ that was sitting on his table and shook it at the Minister for Magic. "You can't seriously expect people to just get married because you want them to."

"There is nothing I can do, Harry. Even if I wanted to," Kingsley said, his deep voice echoing in the kitchen. "This law was passed before I came into office, and the Wizengamot are putting into place. They voted on it again after the war and it passed unanimously."

"But…" Harry trailed off.

He glared at the paper before him and sighed. He had spent seven years being a child soldier, having no choice but to save the wizarding world and now the choice of who he could marry was being taken away from him. And it wasn't just the marriage, he had to have children too. Harry wanted children, wanted a family. But not like this. He wanted to date, _choose_ his partner, then together they would decide to marry and have children.

"I'm gay," Harry stated and glared at Kingsley.

"No you're not," Hermione said. Harry hadn't even noticed she had come down to breakfast.

"Even if you were," Kingsley said. "The matches will take your sexuality into account."

"Well… Well." Harry hadn't told anyone that he wasn't straight but now seemed like the time. "What if I like both? How will you know which one to match me with?"

"We'll put every male and female into a hat and see which one we pull out, I guess."

"Kings, don't tease him," Hermione chastised. "Harry, I'm sure the Ministry is going to do more than just pull random names from a hat. They wouldn't have put the law into place without making sure they have a way of making sure everyone is going to get their best spouse."

"You don't seem surprised about this, Hermione. Why is that?" Harry asked.

Something was going on with his best friend. She was never one to keep secrets from him, but clearly, she knew something he didn't. He watched in confusion as Kingsley pulled out his wand and flicked it at Hermione before nodding at her. _What was going on?_

"Sorry I haven't told you before, but I was under a gag order. Draco and I are the ones that came up with the solution to finding people's matches. We didn't mean to, we were doing a silly Arithmancy project and it just happened. I promise you Harry, the person you're matched with… well, when you spend time with them, you'll understand."

"Wait, you already know who yours is?" Harry thought about how much happier Hermione seemed lately and she never seemed to be apart from one person. "Is it Draco?"

"Close," Hermione said with a smile. "Lucius."

"I have to get to work," Kingsley stated, standing up and walking towards the Floo. "Potter, I'm gagging you too. You won't be able to talk to anyone that doesn't already know about this. Let me know if you have questions Hermione can't answer. I would appreciate it if you both publicly supported this, it will go a long way."

Harry waited until Kingsley was gone before turning back to his best friend. "Lucius Malfoy? Is that why we spent Boxing Day there? And why you've been at the Manor so much?"

"It is. Draco thought we'd be good together and I declined. He thought Arithmancy would tell us one way or another. I found out around Halloween that he was a perfect match for me. After Draco and I let him know, we started writing to each other."

"Are you happy with him?"

"Incredibly. I never would have imagined it, but he is wonderful."

"Will you marry soon?"

"Kingsley has asked that we marry as soon as the letters start going out. Pretend that we were matched in the first wave. Lucius and I are going shopping for wedding clothes in Paris next weekend after the _Prophet_ announces we're matched and will marry the Saturday after that."

Harry didn't really know what to say. It all seemed so sudden. But if Hermione, the smartest person he knew was the one working on matches, there is no way she would mess up his match. She loved him more than anyone and would do her best to make sure there was no mistake. There was no one he trusted more than her.

"You promise me you won't match me with someone like Goyle?" Harry asked.

"It's going to be anonymous, but I promise you that I will do every calculation correctly, and I'm double-checking every result. So is Draco. It's your magic that will ensure you are matched correctly."

"If I end up with someone gross, I'm hexing you… so hard."

* * *

"I can't believe Hermione is marrying your dad," Harry told Draco.

The letters from the Ministry with the questionnaires everyone was required to fill out had arrived on Monday, and Hermione told him matches were starting to go out the day before. Kingsley thought that sending a few matches that Friday best before changing to twice a week once more questionnaires were received. Harry had not received one yet, _thank Merlin._ Hermione and Lucius had left that morning for Paris, and in the absence of his housemate, Harry had invited Draco over for drinks.

"I know," Draco agreed, pouring himself another drink. Hermione had taught them how to make a Gin and Tonic, and Draco had been making them all night. "Father was a little _too_ happy to be going away with her this weekend."

"Is it weird for you? Having your friend marry your dad?"

"It was strange knowing that they were a match at first. Hermione and I created the equation because I was trying to convince her to date me."

"Didn't work out too well." Harry laughed and Draco sent a mild stinging hex at him. "Ouch!"

Harry threw one of the stupid throw pillows — that Hermoine insisted on decorating their sofas with — at Draco's head. It made contact and before he could celebrate his achievement, Draco had set his glass down and tackled him. The two of them rolled around on the floor, knocking lamps over as they each tried to attack the other playfully. They ended up rolling into the wall and Draco pinned Harry's arms above his head.

"I win!" he taunted.

Harry tried to break free of Draco's grasp, but with his arms pinned, he couldn't do much. Planting his feet on the floor, he tried to buck Draco off of him. Instead, he felt his denim covered crotch move against Draco's and had to bite back a groan. _Don't get hard, don't get hard._ Draco stopped pushing him down and their eyes met. He didn't seem angry, and his pupils were blown. Harry moved his hips again, this timeless forcefully.

Draco moaned and flexed his own hips. Harry broke one hand free and lifted it to grasp Draco around the neck, pulling his head down. Lifting up as much as he could, he brought his lips to Draco's and kissed him hard. Draco ground his hips into him again and his tongue knocked against his lips. Harry opened up to him and sighed as their tongues met.

Harry had dreamed, literally and figuratively, of kissing Draco for years. He had never told anyone, but he had harboured a secret crush on the blond since fifth year. He couldn't count the number of mornings he had woken up, wet and sticky after dreaming of the man currently rocking against him over the years.

"Fuck," Draco cried, moving his mouth from Harry's and kissing his way to his neck. "Rub your cock against mine."

"Yes!" Harry called, pumping his hips faster. He lifted one leg and wrapped it around Draco's hip. The change in angles made their cocks feel closer than ever. "You feel so good, Malfoy."

Draco bit down on his neck, and Harry cried out as he came. He felt Draco tense above him before he shook a few times and Harry felt wetness seep into his trousers from the man above him. Draco collapsed against his body and Harry wrapped his free arm around his shoulder. Draco was peppering his neck with kisses as their breathing started to even out. Using his legs, Harry rolled them onto their sides.

"Fuck," Draco growled, running a hand through his hair. "Wanted to do that for years."

"Me too." Harry kissed him before pulling back. "I'm glad we finally did. After we get our matches we won't be able to do it again."

"True. I doubt my wife will be okay with me sneaking out to fuck another man."

"Plus I don't fancy Azkaban."

"There is that too," Draco agreed. He pulled Harry closer to him and kissed him again. "This isn't going to make things weird between us is it?"

"No." Harry was adamant about that. He would love to explore this thing with Draco more, but since that wasn't possible, he was determined to keep him as a friend. He had enjoyed spending time with his old enemy over the last few months.

"Good. Now, where is your shower?"

* * *

"What are you grinning about?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry was smiling as he watched Hermione and Lucius were sharing their first dance as a married couple. Draco was glad his father had found someone that made him so happy. Now that he had seen them together, Draco couldn't imagine them with anyone else. He had never seen his father look at his mother the way he looked at Hermione. And whilst Draco missed Narcissa terribly, he was happy for Lucius.

"The two of them," Harry answered, nodding towards the dancing couple. "Hermione deserves to be happy and I'm glad she found someone."

Draco reached under the table and placed his hand high on Harry's thigh. As expected, Harry jumped, but luckily no one was paying them any attention. Moving his hand higher, Draco felt Harry's cock hardening as he moved his fingers across it.

"I want you," Draco said, squeezing his hand.

"I thought we decided we weren't going to get involved because of the law?"

"That doesn't mean we can't have a non-committal blowjob. I want to taste you, Harry."

" _And now, please welcome Harry Potter, as he stands in for Hermione's father for the father daughter dance."_

"Son of a bitch," Harry groaned. Draco could see him trying to think of things that would deflate his penis and tried not to laugh.

"We'll catch up later, Potter."

Draco watched as Harry and his new stepmother danced around the floor and felt a pang of jealousy. They were so comfortable with each other; laughing and not caring that they were messing up an easy waltz. Draco had always wanted siblings, someone he could have an unbreakable bond with like Harry and Hermione. They weren't siblings by blood, but Draco knew they didn't see each other as anything but brother and sister.

With a start, he realised that soon he _would_ have siblings. But instead of growing up with them, they would be more like nieces and nephews. His own children would be the same age as his father's new children. Tradition stated that as soon as he married, he was to move into one of the Master's Suites in the manor. Would that still happen? Would his own kids be raised in the same house as Lucius and Hermione's? That would make _their children_ more like siblings than the aunt and uncles they would be to his.

Lucius came and sat next to him when the song was half over and Draco smiled at his father.

"Deep thoughts, son?" Lucius asked, grabbing a glass of champagne and sipping it.

"Just thinking about living arrangements after we are all married," Draco told him.

"I always expected you and your wife to live here, like your mother and I did when we got married."

"I know, but you and Hermione will have your kids, and I will have mine."

"If only we had a large manor house with enough room for us all to live," Lucius teased him. "This place is so small."

"Ha ha, Father," Draco sneered. "Have you and Hermione talked about it?"

"We have. She is fine with whatever you and your wife would like to do. She is an only child and always wished for siblings. She said if you live here, then our children would have more people to play with."

"And if my wife doesn't want to live here? Or wants to build a house on the grounds instead of living in the Manor?"

"Then we expect you for Sunday roast most weekends and our children will still play together."

Draco and Lucius sat in silence as the dance ended and Lucius moved to talk to Hermione and Harry. _I guess it depends on who I marry. No use thinking about it now._ Draco could only hope that his new spouse got along with his family. Now that the stress of war was over, he and his father were closer than ever and he would hate for someone to come between them.

Harry made his way over to him and removed his suit jacket, hanging it on the back of the chair next to Draco. Leaning down to grab his glass, Harry whispered. "Meet me upstairs, to the left, in five minutes."

Draco watched as Harry snuck out the side door of the Conservatory, avoiding the rest of the guests. He looked at his watch and sighed as the second hand seemed to slow down. After the longest four minutes he could remember, Draco slowly stood and made his way towards the grand staircase. Heading towards the west wing, he walked a few feet down the long hallway before he saw Harry leaning up against the wall.

"You know, my bedroom is on the other side in the family wing," Draco said, coming to a stop in front of him.

"I know. Figured no one would think to look for you on this side if we take too long."

Draco smirked at Harry before grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hall. He was planning on taking him into the large room at the end of the hall— the mirror image of the Master Suite in the family wing— but something stopped him. Turning to his left, he opened a random guest room and waved his wand, igniting the candles in the chandelier. He glanced around, making sure the elves had cleaned the room recently before leading Harry inside.

As soon as he shut the door, Harry was on him. He pushed him until his back hit the wall before Harry's hand gripped the back of his hair and their mouths met. Draco hardly had time to process what was happening before Harry was probing his tongue into his mouth. Draco's cock swelled as Harry began to rock against him. Reaching up, Draco pulled Harry's hair hard, separating their mouths.

"I'm not coming in my pants again. Strip, and get on the bed," Draco commanded.

Harry followed without hesitation. Draco had to laugh as he watched the black-haired man remove his clothes with magic and they floated in the hair, folding themselves neatly before landing on the bench at the end of the bed.

At his cocked eyebrow, Harry blushed. "Hermione taught me that. Got mad at me for leaving my clothes on the floor."

"Handy. I always rely on the elves to pick up after me," Draco confessed. "Good thing I will be able to bring at least one with me. Undress me?"

He shivered as Harry's magic washed over him. It felt like his hands were caressing his skin as his clothes were removed. He glanced at the bench to see his clothes had landed perfectly folded on top of Potter's before he moved towards the bed. Harry made his way onto it and settled himself in the middle. Knowing that they couldn't be gone long, Draco crawled on top of him and pressed his lips to Harry's.

Within moments, his cock was hard and pressed against Harry's naked dick. Propping himself up, he took in the naked man below him and groaned. Harry's body was wirey, but sculpted. Obviously being an Auror was good for the physique. Draco had no complaints about his own build, but seeing Harry's defined muscles made him want to work on his own.

"Up to your standards, Malfoy?" Harry teased.

"I was just making sure I was correct when I assumed my dick was bigger than yours," Draco quipped.

"By what, three centimetres?"

"Still counts." Draco reached down and took Harry's cock in his hand. "You're thicker though. So I guess we're tied."

"Always so competitive."

Draco smirked at him before he dropped his body back down to lay on Harry's. He kissed him before Harry pulled back and kissed his neck.

"Rollover, Malfoy. I want you in my mouth."

Draco wasn't normally one to take orders in the bedroom but was willing to make an exception in this case. Moving off of Harry he lay on his back and watched as his partner moved so they were laying in opposite directions. They both moved towards each other and Draco groaned as Harry's mouth enveloped his cock.

Draco had always known he was bi, but he had never been with a man before he and Harry had dry humped like fifth years on the floor of Grimmauld Place. He had kissed Blaise before on a dare one night, but that was it. Truthfully he had only had sex with one person. He and Pansy slept together whenever they were horny from fourth year on, and he had received blowjobs from a few other Slytherin girls. He wasn't quite sure how to give a blow job but decided to do to Harry what he liked having done to him.

He licked the head, tasting the salty pre-come that was leaking out before swirling his tongue. Opening his mouth, he moved his head down as much as he could and he felt Harry moan around his own cock. The sensation was incredible. Reaching up, he took one of Potter's bollocks in his hand and fondled it as he began to hum around the dick in his mouth.

Harry obviously liked it because suddenly Draco's cock was in the back of Harry's throat, his partner's hums vibrating perfectly against the head. Potter began to thrust his hips deeper into Draco's mouth. He gagged for a moment and pulled his head back before relaxing his throat and bringing Harry closer.

The sensation of getting a blow job while giving one was a heady thing. Draco was having a hard time concentrating on either action. He would switch between relaxing his mouth and letting Potter fuck him while he pumped into Harry's mouth, or sucking the cock in his mouth and ignoring his own dick. He felt the bollocks in his hand start to tighten as his own release drew nearer. Draco held his face steady and let Harry release into his mouth, swallowing every drop before he pulled his head back and yelled as he came down Potter's throat.

They both rolled onto their backs, but Harry quickly moved around and half laid on top of Draco. He almost hesitated when their lips met, not wanting to taste himself, but pushed it out of his mind. The kiss was heated and Draco groaned at their combined flavours mixing in his mouth. A wave of sadness hit him as he remembered they couldn't explore this further.

Potter pulled back. "We need to head back before Hermione notices."

"Yes, my step-mum can be quite scary," Draco laughed.

They got dressed and made sure everything was in place. As they walked back towards the ballroom, Draco cast a breath-freshening charm on both of them before winking at Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

"Two?" Draco called across the office, his marriage match letter falling from his hand. "Hermione there are two names on my letter. How are there two names on my letter"?

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "You're part of the triad?"

"Don't get all academically excited on me, Granger. There are two fucking names on my paper!"

"Let me see! Who are they?" She was way too excited for his tastes.

"I don't know. I didn't look. I saw more than one name listed and I dropped the damn thing because there are _two names!_ " Did she not get the gravity of the situation? "Did I mention there were two of them?"

"Two names, really?" Hermione answered sarcastically. "Why didn't you mention that to me before? You would think having _two names_ you would have told me. That is a _big_ deal."

"I know it's a big deal, _mum_! That is why… you know what, you suck."

A flash of white flew through the wall before materialising into a large stag. "Hermione I need you. I was matched with Luna and Draco?" Harry Potter's voice spoke from the Patronus, the question clear in his voice.

"What in the fuck?" Draco yelled. He reached down to pick up his paper, finally taking in the names listed. "Harry James Potter and Luna Pandora Lovegood." He looked at Hermione. "I'm paired with Scarhead and Loony?"

"Don't call them that, you arse," Hermione chastised him, sounding suspiciously like a mum. "You like both of them."

"Not enough to _marry_ them. I just go used to the idea that Harry isn't a fucking wanker. And now I'm gonna _see him wank!_ "

Draco had refused to tell Hermione about the few times he and Harry had messed around in the last couple of months, including at her wedding. He enjoyed his time with Potter, but that didn't mean he wanted to marry him. That was just two bi blokes getting off when they were horny. Or at least that was what Draco kept telling himself. The fact that he was mad for Harry was of no consequence.

"One, eww. Two, you saw the numbers on that triad; your triad. You know both men were bisexual and the girl was perfect for them. Or did you forget all the pretty little sevens at the bottom of that page." Hermione pointed to the framed parchment on the triad they had copied hung on the wall because it was an anomaly. "Look– all sevens. Every single column confirming the three involved are perfect."

"Why are you so calm?" Draco asked suspiciously. Maybe she had already known. "Harry and I have to marry Luna."

"I know. My best friend, who is really like my brother, one of my closest girlfriends, and my step-son, are all getting married. And they are a perfectly balanced triangle. Why would I be happy about that?" Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"You realise you will be Harry's children's grandmother?"

"And I will spoil all your children rotten."

"But Scarehead and Loony," Draco whined.

"Keep calling them that Draco and you're never getting laid. Harry and Luna will be shagging and you'll be in the bed next to them, not being asked to join in, because you're a prat. They'll treat you like a sad little cuckold."

"Luna does have a nice body…"

"And Harry is quite fit."

"And I get to be worshipped by both of them."

"There's that silver lining I never want to hear about again." Hermione moved over and hugged him, despite her words. "Now we should go see Harry. I'm sure he has a lot of questions and I think you need to be there to help answer them."

Hermione sent her otter to Harry and Luna requesting that they meet up at Malfoy Manor before she sent one to Lucius letting him know she was bringing home company.

Arriving in the Manor, Lucius was there and pulled Hermione into a hug before kissing her head. "What's going on?"

"What is going on, Father," Draco said, still sounding panicked. "Is that I was matched with not one woman, but a woman _and a man_. And not just any man and woman, Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood."

"You and Harry have grown close since Christmas," Lucius said, clearly confused on what the big beal was. "And Miss Lovegood must be a wonderful person if you were matched with her."

"They are a _perfect_ match, Lucius," Hermione explained. "Just like we are."

"And the fact that your son will have a wife and a husband?" Draco asked, confused by his father's easy acceptance of all this.

"As long as you're happy, Draco, that is all that matters to me. And it is all that matters to Hermione. Narcissa would have felt the same way. As long as you're happy, we're happy. Plus, you and Hermione told me there was a triad so it's not like I'm surprised someone was matched with two people."

"But…"

"There is nothing you can do about it, son. Unless you would like to go to Azkaban?"

"No."

"Good, then let us wait for our guests in the Conservatory. I have already asked the elves to have tea ready for us."

"I'll stay here and wait for Harry and Luna," Hermione said, giving the father and son time to talk privately.

* * *

Hermione was shocked that Harry and Luna had been matched with Draco. When they had run the calculations on what she now knew to be Harry, Draco, and Luna, nothing would balance. Either they would be an okay match that produced Squibs or they would have powerful children, but the relationship was doomed. Hermione had gone home to Grimmauld Place frustrated after spending hours on the three of them when she walked in on Harry watching a _very_ adult movie that included two men and one woman. Hurrying out of the room before he could see her, she made a mental note to try combining the people into a triad the next day.

Hermione had arrived at work early and put the three people together and was shocked to see the row of sevens at the bottom. Before that, they had only seen three others that were that perfect of a match; her and Lucius and Molly and Arthur. It was in mid-May when they had found one other perfect match– Ginny and Severus. When Draco had arrived and looked at the numbers, he had been excited to see that they had matched a triad, something not unheard of, but rare in their community.

"Hermione?" Harry looked around as he stepped through the Floo and she opened her arms to him. "Do you think it was a mistake?"

"I don't," she said firmly, but couldn't continue as Luna had just come through another Floo.

Luna smiled at the pair before reaching out and grabbing Harry's hand. "I think we are going to be very happy, Harry. Where is Draco?"

"Umm…" Harry looked around.

"Draco is in the other room with his father having tea," Hermione explained. "Would you like to join them?"

"Oh yes, please." Luna looked around as Hermione led the way to their indoor garden. "It has changed since I was here last. I like the changes."

"Oh, Luna," Hermione gasped, stopping in the middle of the hallway so quickly Harry almost ran into her. "I forgot you were imprisoned here. Are you sure you're okay? We can do this at Harry's if we need to."

"That's okay, Hermione. You never saw me when I was here." Luna stopped to look around. "The aura of the house has changed since I was here. It is no longer dark and sickly. It is light and full of love. I don't mind being here. But thank you for thinking of my feelings."

"I will always think of your feelings, Luna."

"I just thought of something," Harry said as they started walking again. "Hermione, you'll be our mother-in-law, won't you."

"Only if I don't kill you before the three of you get married." Hermione threw a stinging hex over her shoulder and laughed as Harry yelped in pain.

* * *

"Do you think we can get married here?" Luna asked as they walked into the room and approached Draco and Lucius. "Summer solstice is coming soon and I would love to have a traditional wizarding wedding on that day. Your estate probably has lots of nice areas."

"I think that would be lovely," Lucius said before anyone else could answer. "We have a small meadow in the woods on the grounds that would be perfect. Many of my ancestors were married on that site in the past."

"So, we're really getting married?" Draco asked, calculating the days until the solstice. "And in just three days?"

"Of course we are," Luna said, moving to kiss Draco on the cheek. He looked around the room, startled. "Haven't you dreamed about us?"

"I don't think so?"

Luna went on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear and Draco felt himself turn red at her words.

"Are you sure you never dreamed of a naked witch writhing between you and another man, crying out your names? Because I have been having them for a while and I'm quite looking forward to doing that in real life." She pulled back to look at him. "Aren't you?"

It was rare that Draco was speechless, but he was so he nodded dumbly at her. He had been having those dreams since puberty. He could never make out the face of his bed partners, but her hair was always blonde and the man sported a fuzzy face with black hair. Draco looked between Luna and Harry. They both had the hair he had been dreaming about for years. His nervousness melted away as he looked at them. His magic had been telling him that these two were the ones he was supposed to end up with. He had ignored them, thinking they were just regularly horny teenage boy dreams.

"So, Harry," Draco finally said, looking at his future husband. "How do you feel about going by Harry Malfoy?"

"Why not Draco Potter?" Harry asked, indignantly. The entire room replied with a grimace.

"Maybe you two should keep your name and I will go by Luna Malfoy-Potter?" Luna added helpfully.

"Why does his name go first?" Harry whined.

"Because I'm better looking," Draco said. You would think that would be obvious, but Harry was a little slow, Draco surmised.

"I went with alphabetical order," Luna told them. "The other option is for you two to change your last name to Lovegood."

"I think Malfoy-Potter sounds wonderful," Lucius cut in before Draco could say anything.

"Then it's settled. So, we have a last name, we are getting married on the twenty-first here at the Manor. I don't want a reception unless you two do so really there are just a few things left and then we can get married."

"Luna," Draco broke in, shocked that Luna was taking this so well. He didn't know her beyond a few friendly interactions with Hermione around, but he did remember her being kept prisoner in his cellar. "How can you be so sure?"

"I told you," Luna gave him a patronizing smile. "I have known I was going to marry you two for years. I have been looking forward to the day the two of you found out."

Draco stared at her and overheard his father whispering into Granger's ear. _"She is going to have them wrapped around her finger by tonight isn't she?_ " Draco scowled at Hermione's affirming nod.

"Do you know how they matched people?" Harry asked the room at large. "How do we know this isn't a mistake?"

"Hermione and Draco are matching everyone," Luna replied. "They created the method."

"What?" Harry yelled, turning to glare at Hermione. "You knew about this and you didn't tell me? You knew how I felt about this law."

"Kingsley and I did tell you," Hermione defended herself. "As soon as the law came out, remember? But we didn't know who we were matching. It was all anonymous to us the entire time."

"She's telling you the truth, Potter," Draco added. "If it wasn't, you know I would have run my matches before anyone else."

"Because Merlin forbid a Malfoy not know something before everyone else," Harry teased with an eye roll."

"Hey!" Hermione nudged Harry with her hip. "I'm a Malfoy now."

"Exactly my point."

"So I'm forgiven?"

Harry paused. "I still don't like the fact that we _have_ to marry someone. But I trust both you and Draco, and if you created whatever method they used to find matches, I trust that."

* * *

Draco smirked as he walked with Harry into Gringotts. The goblins, whilst still willing to help Harry, were glaring at him. Obviously, his finance was not the most liked person in the bank. They followed the goblin assisting them towards the carts to head down to their vaults.

"You ride _one_ dragon and they hate you for life," Harry murmured just loud enough for Draco to hear him.

"Just wait until you ride _this_ dragon, Potter," Draco whispered in his ear, placing his hand on Harry's lower back.

Harry turned and looked at him, shock clear on his face. Draco knew it was a bold move. They had fooled around in private a few times, but this was the first time either of them had initiated flirting while out in public. Draco had dreamed of his spouses again during the night. But this time, their faces were clear and he had enjoyed being in bed with Luna and Harry. He figured flirting with him was the quickest way to get them over the awkwardness of being together in the public eye.

Harry seemed to pull himself together as they got into the cart side by side. "Who says I'll be riding the dragon? Maybe you'll be riding me?"

Heat flashed through Draco's body as Harry winked at him. They maintained eye contact through the short ride to Harry's vault that was embarrassingly high in the cavern. The Malfoy vault was in the lowest level with the two other old rich families. While Draco still had a room in the Malfoy family vault with gold in it, most of his personal wealth was in the Lestrange vault next door. When his uncles and aunt had all died childless in the Final Battle, Draco, the closest living male blood relative to Bellatrix, had inherited it. The only other vault on that level belonged to the Black family. The vault that should have been his, but his stupid cousin had willed it to…

"Potter, why don't you use your other vault?" Draco asked as he peered into the Potter vault.

Harry was looking in a trunk and popped his head up. "What other vault?"

"The Black one. Sirius left everything to you."

"I know he did. But Dumbledore told me everything from that vault was transferred to my own. I know my money pile was significantly larger the next time I visited."

"But where are all the family artefacts?" Draco looked around.

He could see plenty of things with the Potter family crest on them and multiple trunks, but nothing that he saw was from the Black family. He had entered the vault with his mother as a small child. His aunt Walburga was a lazy cow and often asked Narcissa to fetch her bags of gold instead of going into the bank herself. The memories were fuzzy but he thought he would recognize things.

"I didn't notice any of that stuff," Harry said, looking around. "Just the same things that were in here and the extra gold."

"Bagrod!" Draco called to the goblin outside.

"Yes, sir?" the goblin answered.

"Was everything from the Black Vault moved into this one when Mr Potter inherited it?"

"No, sir. Per his magical guardian's request, only a small percentage of the gold was moved here and some into vault 713. The rest remains below."

"I had a magical guardian?" Harry asked. "Who?"

"Professor Dumbledore, sir."

"And what happened to the gold in vault 713?"

"That was Dumbledore's vault, sir. I cannot tell you what happened to it as you are not authorised on that vault."

"Well," Draco said, glaring at the goblin. "Mr Potter didn't authorise Dumbledore to transfer any gold into a different vault. So, unless you would like to take matters to court, or have the Malfoy, Lestrange, Black, and Potter vaults cleared out of your bank, you will tell us."

* * *

Harry stared at Draco, his powerful aura was pulsing with anger. He had never seen anything like it. It was sexy as hell, and Harry wanted to shove him against the wall and snog him senseless. He shook the thought from his head. He needed to focus on the money he was missing and just where it had gone.

"The gold was used to buy supplies for the Order of the Phoenix," the goblin said, his voice angry. "All transactions were done at the wizarding market."

Dumbledore used Harry's money to feed the Order? Probably feed everyone at headquarters and the Burrow. But why didn't he just ask? Harry would have gladly paid for all of that without hesitation. This just seemed like another thing on his long list of reasons why he had a troubled relationship with the late Headmaster. Everything was done in secret and no one was ever trusted enough to be asked to do something. They always had to be tricked into it. He respected him and hated him simultaneously.

"Thank you, Bagrod," Harry said. He turned to Draco. "It's already happened and I would have given him the money anyway. Let's just forget about it. Help me look?"

"What is it we are looking for anyway?" Draco asked. "You never did tell me. _And_ I think you should be a lot more upset than you are. After this we need to go to your other vault."

"It can wait until after the wedding. I'm looking for a wedding ring for Luna."

"Why aren't we buying her one?"

"Because I had a dream last night about the ring we are supposed to give her. I saw it clearly, I just need to find it."

"What does it look like?" Draco opened a trunk that was filled with small cases that looked like jewellery boxes. He opened one and saw a few necklaces. "Come look in here, I think this is what we need."

Harry explained what he had seen as he joined Draco and sat next to him on the ground and they pulled a few of the wooden boxes out, searching through them. He and Draco reached for a box at the same time and placed it between them. Opening it, it had a dozen smaller velvet boxes inside. Harry opened the one closest to him.

Inside were two rings that looked almost brand new. The diamond on the woman's ring was sparkling in the torchlight of the cave. The man's ring was a simple gold band. A little note was stuck to the top of the box and Harry pulled it out to read it.

_James Potter_

_Lily Evans_

_21 June 1978_

"Your parent's wedding rings," Draco said quietly next to him.

"I've never seen them before." Harry ran his fingers over the rings.

"Is that Luna's ring?"

"No. But," Harry hesitated. "Do you mind if I wear my dad's?"

Draco conjured a ring box. "I think that is a wonderful idea. Let me hold on to it for you so Luna and I can give it to you at our wedding."

Harry handed Draco the ring before he placed the box containing his mum's back into the case. Hopefully, he would be able to give it to his children one day. He watched as Draco picked up the next box and smiled as it was opened. It only held the ring he had dreamed about.

"This is it," Draco said. "I know it is. It's perfect."

"It is," Harry agreed.

The ring was not a traditional looking ring, but Harry thought it was perfect for Luna. It had a large diamond cut into the shape of a crescent moon on one side of the front of the ring. The band wrapped around the back, but the two sides didn't touch. The other side of the front contained a star-shaped diamond.

"This was my great-great-aunt's," Draco said excitedly, handing him the paper which expanded as he touched it. "She must have been your grandmother."

_Given to Ursula Flint by Phineas Black on the day of their wedding_

_13 Feb 1867_

_Given to her granddaughter Dorea Black on the day of her wedding to Charlus Potter_

_30 Mar 1938_

"I didn't know we were related," Harry said, placing the paper back in the box, closing it and putting it in his pocket.

"Not really," Draco explained. "Well, no more than any pure or Halfblood is related. And by Black family standards, we're strangers."

"So this ring is a family heirloom for both of us. I like that."

"I think it needs some adjusting though. It has a star for me, and the moon for Luna, but I think we should get her a wedding band with a lightning bolt for you, Potter. There is just enough room in the middle of the two diamonds for one."

"That ring was goblin made," Bagrod spoke up, his voice smug. "No other jeweller will be able to match it."

"Well then it's a good thing we would like you to make the other ring for us," Draco said firmly. "By tomorrow, in exchange for our silence on the Black family vault debacle. And as the controllers of three of the four vaults we were thinking of moving, we promise not to leave."

Harry was ashamed to admit to himself that watching Draco take control of the situation caused his cock to stir. There was something sexy about a man that didn't hesitate to take what he wanted.

"Yes, sir." The goblin took the ring from Draco. "We will have it for you in the morning."

"We appreciate it. Now if you will wait outside, Mr Potter and I have another order of business that needs to be taken care of privately."

They waited for the goblin to leave and the door to shut before Draco turned to Harry and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him into his hard chest. Harry didn't have time to think before Draco's lips were pressing firmly against his own. Moaning, Harry tangled his hand in Draco's hair and opened his mouth to press his tongue against his lips. Draco opened up to him and their tongues danced around each other. Backing Harry up until he hit the wall, Draco reached down and gripped him by the cock.

Before Harry was ready for the kiss to end, Draco released him and stepped back. He stayed against the wall, his heart pounding and his breath ragged. Draco wasn't his first kiss, but he sure as hell was his best kiss. He had felt like the entire world disappeared as soon as their lips touched.

"I've wanted to do that since we got in that fucking cart, Potter," Draco said, his voice thick with lust. "Let's get out of here before I fuck you on your family's gold."

Harry laughed but walked forward and took Draco's hand in his. "If you behave, I'll let you play with my family jewels later, Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 3

Luna stood in front of the mirror and smiled as she adjusted her thin cotton sheath. Draco and Harry had agreed to marry in a traditional Wizarding ceremony on the summer solstice and she couldn't be happier. It fell on a Monday, and her mum had always told her that Mondays were the luckiest day of the week to marry on. Luna had seen the look of shock on Harry's face when he found out he would be getting married naked and only wearing a single piece of cloth, but had calmed down when Hermione explained the tradition of it.

Luna would have prefered to get married in the real traditional way, naked in the light of the rising sun, then their guests standing around and cheering them on as they consummated their union, but had decided against it. Whilst she saw nothing wrong with being naked in front of people, she had found out during her first month at Hogwarts that most people preferred to be clothed at all times.

She had spent most of the day getting ready for the ceremony and hoped her men had done the same. Traditional weddings were simple, but the rituals leading up to them took a long time. Whilst Harry and Draco could help each other, if they didn't get distracted by each other's naked bodies, Luna was sad that her mum wasn't here with her today in person. Ginny had joked that if her mother couldn't be there, at least her future mother in law was with her. Hermione had splashed Ginny with water, but then looked at Luna and told her that she was glad they would be family now.

The three girls had slept in the guest room the night before, staying up late and chatting. In the morning, they had slept in until one of the Malfoy house-elves had brought breakfast. After that, the girls had woven together the flower crowns that everyone in attendance would be wearing. Neville had brought over a huge bundle of plants from the Hogwarts greenhouses as a gift from Professor Sprout. Luna loved her large crown of stargazer lilies, Narcissus tulips, and lavender that represented their late mother's.

Hermione had blushed as Luna told them they were required to bathe together in a bath full of herbs, flowers, and oils. Ginny was less modest than Hermione and had just shrugged and started stripping as soon as the water was ready. Luna knew that Hermione was still self-conscious of the scars that littered her body, but thought that her friend was even more beautiful because of them. After the bath, the two girls had dried Luna's body with towels before magically styling her hair into long, loose curls and random braids hanging down. Luna had requested to be alone the last half hour before she was due to meet her fiances and spent the time meditating on their new relationship.

Taking one last glance in the mirror to make sure her flower crown was situated perfectly on her wavy blonde hair, Luna left the guest room of Malfoy Manor and made her way towards the place where she would be meeting Draco and Harry. They were waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs and Luna felt her heart ping in her chest at the look of them. They were wearing white sheaths that matched her's and someone, probably Hermione, had already placed crowns that matched hers on their heads. Luna had dreamed of this day, these men, since she was a little girl and joy filled her heart now that they were finally going to be hers and she was going to be theirs.

Draco turned and saw her first. "Wow, Luna. You look beautiful."

"You really do," Harry agreed. He walked up the few steps that separated them and kissed her cheeks.

"Thank you," Luna told them. "You both look just as handsome now as you have in my dreams."

"Are you ready?" Draco asked, holding his elbow out to her. "Everyone is already waiting for us in the clearing.

"We have to wait three more minutes so we are wed at the correct time."

* * *

Luna held Harry's hand and had her arm linked through Draco's as they entered the sacred clearing on the Malfoy property. As soon as they walked past the large stone at the entrance, Luna could feel the power of the unions that had taken place on this ground before wash over her. This site was not always used by the Malfoy family. It was only used by couples that were truly in love. Luna knew the two men beside her didn't love her yet, but she knew they would soon.

Kingsley stood on the opposite side of the clearing of them, and they walked towards him. Luna smiled at the guests that had come to be with them today. The entire wizarding world had wanted to be at the wedding of 'The Chosen One' but all of them agreed that today would only be family. All of Luna's family was deceased, but Neville and Ginny were there for her in their place. Molly and Arthur Weasley were here representing Harry's family, and Hermione and Lucius for Draco.

The wedding ceremony was short, and Luna cried as they faced each other and spoke their vows in unison. "I take you as my spouses to love, honour, cherish, and protect from this day forward. I promise to be your help mate through the good times and the hard times, to stand beside you in all things, and to love you for the rest of time."

She studied the ring they had given her and smiled as Kingsley pronounced them wed. It was nothing like any wedding ring she had ever seen and thought it was perfect. It was everything her mum had told her to look for in her union.

Her mom, Pandora, was a seer. Not like Trewalny was. She didn't give prophecies and she didn't stare into crystal balls. Instead, she saw her own future as well as her daughter's. She had known exactly who she was going to marry by the time she was six, knew she would have a daughter, and also knew she would die before Luna went to Hogwarts.

Pandora had passed that gift on to Luna. When she was young, her mum had sat her down and explained everything to her and gave her a notebook with more details. At eight, a lot of it was over Luna's head but she tried to retain it. Her mum had hugged her close, kissed her cheeks, and told her she would understand soon enough. The next day, Pandora had walked in on Luna playing in the yard. A wild boar had appeared before her and tried to attack. Pandora threw herself between her daughter and the creature, casting a modified shield charm. The charm failed to protect her mum — backfiring and killing her and the animal instead — but Luna had been unhurt by the blast.

Crying, Luna had locked herself away for days until she laid her eyes upon the book from her mum. Opening it, she read the inscription inside. Luna looked at her husbands as she allowed her mum's words to run through her mind.

> _My dearest Moonbeam,_
> 
> _Please know that I never wanted to leave you, but sometimes people's time in this existence is fated to end a certain way and on a certain day. I know that I will die protecting you, and there is nothing sweeter than knowing that my death will allow you to live._
> 
> _I wish I could be there to see you go to Hogwarts. I have seen that you will struggle with making friends. Stay strong, my girl. It will take a few years, but you will gain friends that are worth the wait. You will be a fighter and while you may be trapped, you will survive._
> 
> _You were named Luna because, like the moon, you will reflect the brightness of all that is good in the world. Remember, the clouds may try to hide your light, but they can't turn you off. You are powerful enough to control the sea and give light in the darkest of times._
> 
> _Don't be afraid of your dreams– the men you see will be your greatest companions. The love you three will find with each other will be stronger than any magic in the world. You were always meant to be; the Stars, the Moon, and the Storm._
> 
> _Take care of your father for me. He will join me earlier than you wish, but it is the way._
> 
> _Shine on,_
> 
> _Mum_

Seeing them now, sheer robes illuminated by the fading light of the solstice sunset, her dreams had literally come true. Their small group of wedding guests came and hugged them before disappearing from the small forest clearing where they had held the ceremony. Luna could feel the power of the earth's magic here and was glad her men had agreed to be bonded on this sacred spot.

* * *

Draco hugged Hermione and patted his father on the back before turning back to Luna and Harry. She held her hand out to him, drawing him into her. She looked into the eyes of her husband and smiled. No one who knew them would have guessed that they'd end up together, but Luna had always known. She felt Harry at her back and leaned back into him.

"Where are we going, love?" Harry whispered into her ear.

She was grateful her husbands had agreed with her to not have a reception. That would mean having to rush and she had no desire to hurry this along. Bonding with Harry and Draco and sealing it in the same spot is what she'd dreamed of for years.

Luna looked at him over her shoulder. "Here."

"You want our first time to be in the woods?" Draco asked, clearly shocked. "On the grass?"

"I do. We need to do this under the night sky." The three of them looked up. The last of the sun's rays had faded and the moon was just starting to appear above the treetops. The first star appeared in the sky and she smiled. "It's time."

Removing her sheath, Luna shook it out, transfiguring it into a large blanket and settling it upon the ground before laying down on her back. Harry and Draco stared at her before turning to look at each other. Ripping their own sheaths off, they tossed them over their shoulders before coming to lay down beside her.

Draco leaned down and took her pale nipple into his mouth as Harry smiled at her and pressed his lips against hers. Luna placed one hand on Draco's head, holding him to her. Using her other hand, she reached between Harry's legs and ran her hand up and down his growing erection. His skin was softer than she imagined it would be.

Gripping the platinum hair at her chest, Luna pulled Draco's head off her and moved him up towards her face. Harry moved down to kiss her neck, but she removed her hand from his cock and brought it up to grab the back of his head.

"Let me see you two kiss," she breathed. "Please."

Harry shifted further over her and winked at Draco before kissing him. Luna watched as her husband's lips met. It was fascinating to see how different they looked– hair as black as night tangled with hair the colour of starlight– yet perfect they were together. She could tell when Draco took control of the kiss, his tongue darting out to lick against Harry's before he let it in. Shifting slightly, Luna took both of their dicks in her hands and stroked in time with Draco's tongue.

As if they had coordinated it, Harry and Draco slid their hands down her body, fingers meeting at her quim at the same time. Arching her back, Luna gasped at the feel. She had touched herself, but she had never felt another's touch and marveled at how good it felt. Lifting her eyes to the sky, Luna let her body enjoy the sensations. She wasn't sure which of them had worked their finger into her heat and which one was rubbing her clit, but it didn't matter; she had her men.

The heat coursing through her body was gathering in her core like a ball of energy. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. As the heat rose, she felt her control slipping and all she wanted to do was explode between them. The finger inside her pushed deeper inside and she cried out as her orgasm ripped through her body. Overwhelmed with the sensation, tears streamed down her face as a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating their clearing. Harry and Draco dropped to her side as another bolt fashed through the clear sky.

"But how?" Draco asked quietly. "It's a clear night."

"Electric storm," Harry whispered.

"' _The stars, the moon, and the storm.'"_ Luna quoted her mum's letter, reaching out to grab their hands. "Just like us."

Harry pulled her towards him, wrapping her in his arms as he kissed her roughly. She felt Draco move and press against her back. His lips kissing her neck and his hand pressing against her stomach between her and Harry. Luna loved the feel of their hard cocks pressing into her, sandwiching her between them. She wanted both of them inside her.

"Please," she breathed out against Harry's lips. "I want you both."

Harry pulled back from her, and she watched his eyes as he had a silent conversation with Draco. Luna tried to untangle her leg from theirs and Draco reached down to grab her knee, helping her to wrap it around Harry's hip. She felt Draco's hand move down and line Harry up at her entrance. Using her leg, she pulled Harry into her and they both gasped at the feeling of him moving to rest inside her. She had read that the first time might hurt, but she felt no pain, just stretching. Draco wrapped his arm around them before resuming kissing her neck.

"I want you both," Luna said again.

"Are you sure, love?" Draco asked, his lips moving against her ears. "I haven't ever…"

"I read about it, and I _know_ this is how we're supposed to be together the first time." Luna reached down, placing a hand over her lower back and whispered ' _Anodedolatus,'_ the incantation she had practised that would prepare her body for anal penetration. Once the cooling sensation faded she spoke. "I'm ready. Just go slow and I'll let you know if you need to stop."

The head of Draco's hot cock lined up against her and she tried to remain relaxed as he pressed slowly into her. As if sensing her discomfort, Harry touched her face, turning it towards him and kissing her. His tongue invaded her mouth and she lost herself to him. It may have been seconds or hours before Draco interrupted them.

"Does that feel okay, Luna?" Draco asked, kissing her cheek.

Luna took stock of her body. It was the perfect balance of pain and pleasure. "It feels amazing. Are you ready to move?"

"Whenever you are," Harry answered her.

Harry pulled out slightly before pushing back into her. Draco groaned out in her ear. "I can feel him rubbing against me. It feels so good."

It took a bit of fumbling and a few moments of more pain than pleasure until her husbands found a rhythm that worked and moved in and out of her in sync. Luna felt like every nerve ending in her body was firing and was almost overwhelmed by how good it felt.

The clearing, dark with shadows from the trees started to lighten as they moved together. Harry's eyes opened and she could see the light getting brighter as it reflected in his green orbs. Draco's hand moved from her stomach to rest on her pubic bone and his finger found her clit, rubbing fast.

"I'm so close," Luna cried.

"Come for us, wife," Draco said harshly. "Come all over Harry's cock."

The light in the clearing was growing, each time her pleasure rose, the light brightened. She squeezed herself around her men as her orgasm threatened to overwhelm her.

"Fuck," Harry gasped out. "I'm gonna come."

An orgasm ripped through her as the light in the clearing flashed like lightning and she heard Draco and Harry cry out in unison with her and their cocks pulsed, filling her with their come. Breathing heavy, they stilled on either side of her.

"What was that light?" Harry asked.

"We're bonded," Draco explained. "That was our magic, our souls, merging."

"Like soul mates? I didn't think that was real."

"They aren't," Luna said. "But if your magic knows you are with the right person, it will meld with theirs. We will still be as we are, but when we're together, we're more."

"It's not common," Draco added.

"Of course it isn't. We are far too special for that."

* * *

Leaving the clearing, Harry held her as he Apparated them to Grimmauld Place. They had talked about living at Malfoy Manor and whilst they all knew that one day they would move in, they wanted to have a few months living alone before they moved in with Lucius and Hermione. The manor was massive, but Luna didn't want to have to worry about who might walk in if they wanted to have sex in the dining room or kitchen.

"I keep thinking," Harry said after they landed in their kitchen, "I wonder why we were matched. It still seems surreal."

"Because I'm a genius and knew what I was doing, obviously," Draco quipped, winking at him. "But I'm sure our beautiful wife has a better explanation."

"I think it's because we all have something that the others need," Luna answered. "I need someone to ground me, and that will be Draco. I also need someone that will always fight for me, and that will be you, Harry. Draco needs someone like me to keep him from being too cynical, and needs the devotion that you'll give him. Harry, you need someone to keep you from making rash decisions like Draco, and someone like me to remind you every day that you're worthy of love."

"How do you know all of this?" Harry asked.

"Because I don't worry about what people think, I just look at their souls. It allows me to see what's really there, not what people try to pretend is there."

Harry and Draco looked like they weren't sure what she was talking about but didn't say anything more about it. Instead, Harry scratched the back of his neck before looking around the room. He was clearly nervous and didn't know what to do or say next.

"I'm starving," he muttered. "Should we have dinner?"

"I can cook if you want."

"No, let us take care of you," Draco told her. "I can't cook, but I'm sure Potter has something that needs to be chopped that I can help with. Why don't you shower before we eat?"

Luna thought about his suggestion. She did feel a little messy. Even with cleaning charms, there was nothing better than a hot shower. She'd been to Grimmauld Place enough times to know where their bedroom was so she nodded. She moved towards both of her husbands and kissed them before leaving the kitchen and heading up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna washed her hands as she walked into the house. She had been in the back garden planting a few more things she wanted to cook with. Their wedding had been about a month before and she felt like they were settling in nicely. Living with her husbands wasn't any harder than living with her father had been. A little easier because her men were cleaner and much better cooks. It was nice to not have to handle all the household work for once.

Drying her hands, she thought the house was quiet for a Saturday when both her husbands were home and went in search of them. Moving up the stairs, she didn't find them in the drawing room and made her way towards their bedroom where she could hear voices. Stopping in the doorway, she took in the scene before her.

Harry was on his hands and knees, his cute arse facing her, and his head was buried in Draco's lap. Draco had his hands wrapped in Harry's hair and was controlling the movement of their husband's head.

"Take it all, Potter. I want to feel my cock hit the back of your throat." Draco's voice was thick with lust and he was using the tone he only used when he took control of their sex lives. "Be a good husband and please me."

Heat rushed to the apex of her thighs as she watched her husbands. There was something sexy about seeing them pleasure each other. Ginny had asked her if she ever felt jealous knowing that Draco and Harry had their own relationship that she wasn't part of and Luna had told her no. The thing people didn't seem to understand about a triad was that each point of the triangle was connected to two people while still being a part of the whole.

Luna had a relationship with her husbands that was special because it was the three of them, but she also had a relationship with Harry and one with Draco that were independent of the relationship they all had together. She never got jealous of seeing them together, just like they weren't jealous if she slept with one of them and not the other. They were a perfect triangle. Each side balanced to create the whole. Each independent relationship was just as important to their survival as the whole relationship.

But just because she wasn't jealous, didn't mean she wasn't incredibly turned on watching them. Lifting her dress, she slipped her hand into her knickers, finding her clit. Propping herself against the doorframe, she started to rub herself.

Harry pulled his mouth off Draco's cock, kissing the head gently. "I want you inside me."

Draco was off the bed in a flash, moving behind Harry, encouraging him to move up the bed. Draco reached down and pressed his hand on Harry's upper back until his face was against the mattress. Luna heard the spell she had taught them, one to clean and ready the body, whispered before Draco lay down on his stomach and pressed his face between Harry's cheeks. She could see his tongue lick her husband's back entrance and she bit back a moan as her arousal heightened.

Draco moved into a tall kneel and grasped his hard cock in his hand. Placing the head at Harry's tight entrance, he pushed in. Luna couldn't hold back her whimper but it was drowned out by the sounds of pleasure both of her husbands made as they came together. Draco pushed in until his hips were flush with Harry's arse before pulling back. He moved in and out slowly a few times before picking up the pace.

Luna licked her lips as she watched Harry's cock thrust against the mattress as Draco slammed in and out of him. She wanted to wrap her lips around him and drink his come. Draco's hands wrapped around Harry's hips and Luna knew her husband would have bruises for days. She wouldn't wait to kiss each mark on his skin. Increasing the speed and pressure on her clit, she hoped they would finish in time with her.

"So fucking tight, Potter. You like me fucking your arse?"

"Yes! Harder, Malfoy!"

Draco was moving with a force Luna had never felt him use with her. "You like it when I'm rough with you, don't you? Using your hole for my pleasure. You like being my little fuck toy?" Draco's hand came down and slapped Harry's arse. "Answer me!"

"Oh, fuck! Yes! Use me, Malfoy." Harry was bracing himself on the bed, pushing his arse back into Draco.

Luna was so shocked at their language that her hand stilled for a moment before resuming. Draco was usually the one in control when she was with him, or they were all together, but he had never spoken to her the way he was talking to harry. Almost degrading him. Another rush of arousal washed over her as she thought of how it would be to have Draco talk to her that way.

With no warning, she came hard and had to place her other hand in her mouth, biting down to stop her cries from interrupting her husbands. Backing up slowly, she left them to finish in private as she made her way back to the kitchen. She pulled out everything she would need from the cupboards to make them sandwiches and had just finished putting them on plates when they walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, babe," Harry said, walking over to her and kissing her forehead. "You're all done in the garden?"

"Yup. I made you guys sandwiches. Thought you might be hungry after…" Luna made a noncommittal motion with her hand.

"After?" Harry asked, confusion clear on his face.

"After Draco used you like a 'fuck toy'."

Draco started coughing from across the room and Harry and Luna turned to see him choking on the water he was drinking. Luna waved her wand, clearing his windpipes.

"You heard that?" Draco asked when he was able to breathe again. "Luna, I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what, Draco? There is nothing wrong with what you were doing. As long as Harry and you enjoy it, that is all that matters." Luna looked at Harry. His face was bright red. "You _did_ like it, didn't you, Harry?"

"Umm… yeah." Harry cleared his throat. "You don't think it's strange?"

"Not at all. I came really hard watching you two. You're quite sexy when you're together."

"You watched us?"

"Of course I did. Wouldn't you watch if you saw Draco and I doing that?"

"Yeah, probably."

"I wouldn't," Draco said, coming to stand behind her. He slipped his hand down the top of her dress and fondled her breast. "If I saw you and Harry together, I'd join in. Why rub my cock when there are two willing people, with five delicious holes between them, to sink it into?"

Luna moaned as Draco's other hand went under the skirt of her dress and he placed his hand under her knickers and dipped into her wet pussy.

"Harry, our wife is soaking wet. Little hussy got off on watching us."

"Yes," Luna choked out.

"Do you want me to talk to you like that, Luna? Tell you what a dirty girl you've been?" Draco moved his hand, pushing two fingers inside her as he placed his thumb on her clit. "Do you want me to call you a slut as I finger you?"

"Please, Draco."

"Sounds like our little whore of a wife—" Draco cut off as her pussy involuntarily clenched around him at his humiliating words. "Oh, she liked that."

Harry was standing with his mouth open, his hand palming the bulge in his trousers. Draco removed his hands from Luna and she protested until he wrapped his hands around her waist and turned her. He pulled her dress over her head and pulled her knickers down before he picked her up, sitting her on the table. He pushed her chest back until she was laying down and he propped her feet up so she was splayed open for him.

"Harry, come suck your wife's tits while I fuck this tight cunt."

Harry's head blocked her view of Draco's body, but she met his eye as he winked at her. His hand moved and she heard the slap against her lower lips before she felt the sting. Groaning, she let her head fall back against the table as Draco entered her in one hard thrust.

"You like having two men using you at once?" Draco asked.

"I love it!" Luna called.

It was hard for her to talk, hard for her to think, the pleasure was so great. She had read plenty of books on sex and knew different people were into different things. She never thought she, or Harry, would have a humiliation kink. But she couldn't deny the way it made her feel. The way his words sent arousal through her.

"Of course you do. Such a slutty little girl, wanting two men to fuck her. Such a greedy cunt, always wanting to be filled. And your tight little arsehole too."

Draco didn't seem to need her to reply, which was good because she was almost sure her brain had stopped working. She came hard as she felt the magic of Draco's anal prep spell wash over her. She felt her come flooding her cunt and sliding out as Draco pulled out of her.

"Move, Potter."

Harry immediately stepped away from her and Draco pulled her towards him. Standing her up, He turned her around and pulled her hips towards him before pushing her to lean against the side of the table. Her face was almost hanging off the other side.

"Tell Potter you want to suck his cock while I fuck you. Tell him you want to have us both fuck you like the slut you are."

"Let me suck your cock, Harry. Use me like the slut I am."

Harry moved quicker than she had ever seen him move and dropped his trousers. Holding his cock in his hand, he fed it to her. As he slipped into her mouth, Draco pushed into her pussy. She didn't have time to think about how good it felt before Draco was sliding two fingers into her arse.

"Look at our little whore, Potter. All three holes filled, and her pussy is dripping. Tell her how good she looks."

"You look really lovely, Luna. Do you like this?" Harry asked and Luna laughed at how awkward he sounded trying to talk dirty like Draco. Harry had many skills in the bedroom, but having a filthy mouth was not one of them.

Luna made a noise around his cock that must have been good enough because he started to move in and out of her mouth again.

"Potter," Draco said. "I think it would be best if you didn't try that again. You really can't do sex talk." Luna groaned as Draco slapped her arse and she clenched around him. "Just keep that wanton mouth of her's occupied as I fuck her and finger her arse."

Luna lost herself between her husbands and didn't hear the words that Draco continued to say as he fucked her. She knew she would have bruises from the way her hips were hitting the table, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"I'm gonna come," Harry warned moments before he spilt into Luna's mouth. Tightening her lips around his cock, she swallowed all of it.

Draco changed the angle of his hips just slightly, causing his cock to hit the perfect place inside of her and Luna's world went black as she came. Draco yelled from behind her and she could feel him coming inside her as she tried to control her breathing. Her husbands slowly removed themselves from her body and she felt Harry's cleaning spell wash over her.

Draco helped move her off the table before he pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair. She buried her face into his chest, kissing him lightly. His heart was beating loud against her ear.

"Was that okay, Luna?" he asked quietly. "Was it too much or did I say anything that offended you?"

"I enjoyed it a lot," Luna answered truthfully. "You were both wonderful. I liked the things you said to me."

"And you would tell us if it was too much?" Harry asked, moving to sit next to them and placed his hand on her back.

"Of course I would. I trust you both."


	5. Chapter 5

**1 Year Anniversary**

Harry patted his pocket making sure he still had the potion Severus had given him that morning. It had been awkward as hell asking his old professor for a fertility potion for Luna and a virility potion for himself. He was pretty sure Draco had made him do it because the two Slytherins would find it funny. Merlin knew he loved his husband but he could be a real wanker sometimes.

Harry looked around the clearing where he married Luna and Draco a year ago. At the time he'd been unsure about their triad but now he couldn't imagine not having his spouses by his side. Everything Luna had said about them, how they each needed the other to balance them out, had been true. And now they were returning on their first anniversary to use the magic of the solstice and the ancient grounds to help them conceive.

Luna had a dream a few months into their marriage that showed her with only blonde children and a black-haired boy looking at them through a sheet of glass. She'd awoken him in the middle of the night telling him he needed to go get tested at St Mungo's. Sure enough, he had a very low sperm count. The healers thought that because he'd been a Horcrux during puberty, the Dark magic affected his ability to have children. A few more tests and they found that with a strong virility potion for him and a fertility potion for Luna, they should be able to conceive.

Luckily, Severus was willing to brew what they needed. They could have purchased them from an apothecary but Draco was adamant that Severus' brewing skills and therefore potions were of a higher quality than anything they could buy off the shelf. It wasn't until Harry went to his home that he realised Snape supplied potions to most of the prominent families in their world. And now he just needed to trust that their magic and the potions would work.

"Hello, Harry," Luna greeted him as he moved to stand next to her.

"Hi, love," he said, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. He handed her the vial of fertility potion. "Snape said you need to take your potion as soon as possible. I don't take mine until thirty minutes before."

"Did he give you a hard time?" Draco asked, smirking as Luna drank her potion.

"No, but he gave me a potion to give you. He said you would need stamina to keep up with us."

"You're such a tosser, Potter."

"And yet you still love me."

Draco looked him up and down, rolling his eyes before his face broke out into a grin. He stepped closer to where Harry was still half hugging Luna and kissed him. "I do love you. Even if you're a bespeckled git."

"I love you and your scrawny arse, too," Harry teased. "Not as much as I love our beautiful wife, but I'm sure you knew that."

Pulling Luna between them, Draco turned her around so her back was pressing into Harry's chest. He leaned down and kissed their wife. "Luna is perfect. It's not possible to love anyone more than we love her."

"I don't know," Luna said thoughtfully. "I think I might love our kitten more than either of you love me."

They all started laughing. Luna loved all magical creatures and they loved her with the exception of Snowy, their white cat. Snowy was incredibly jealous of Luna and would attack her any time Luna touched either Harry or Draco. They'd finally learned to ward their bedroom against the little demon when it bit Luna in the arse during sex one night.

"Is everything ready here?" Harry asked.

He might be part of the magical world but these old rituals were still beyond his understanding. He had been trying to learn but it was a lot to take in. It was easier to just let his spouses handle it and take care of whatever they asked him to. They pointed out everything they had prepared and he nodded along, pretending he had the slightest clue what they were talking about.

"... and then we have sex and in a few weeks we'll see if it worked," Luna finished.

"Just tell me where you need me, love."

"I think it's probably best if you go second, Potter," Draco said. "We want to make sure your potion works."

Agreeing, Harry followed their instructions as they went through the sacred solstice ritual that would bless them and their lands for the upcoming year. He winced as Draco cut his palm and let the blood drip to the ground, allowing any children born of Harry's blood to be magically recognised as Malfoy family and able to enter through the blood wards. The three of them were adamant that any children born of their marriage be raised together as all of their children. The blood running through the child's veins didn't matter to them and they wanted to secure all the wards so their children would know that.

They'd moved into Malfoy Manor the night before. Now that they were trying to conceive, they wanted to be in the home they planned on raising their children in. Harry was looking forward to living in the large house with Hermione, Lucius, and their child. It was large enough that they had all the privacy they needed but it was also small enough that Harry would always be able to find someone to talk to.

He'd been to mind healers but he still had a hard time overcoming the neglect he'd experienced as a child. Living at Malfoy Manor would mean that even if he was working late, there would always be someone to shower his children with attention. Besides their group of friends who were always in and out of the house, Lucius was home full time and Hermione and Draco made sure to always be home on time. Luna was able to run the Quibbler from the Manor as well. He was the only one that had long hours and no set schedule.

As he watched Draco and Luna kiss, he opened the vial from Snape and downed the minty potion in one gulp. If they were lucky, this would be their first and last anniversary just the three of them. Hopefully, in nine months, they'd be joined by the next generation of the Malfoy and Potter families.

**Nine Months Later**

"Merlin, this is hard," Luna said, leaning back into Draco's chest.

"You're doing wonderful, my love," Draco told her, kissing her sweaty head. "Just a little bit longer and you can meet our sons."

Draco had been shocked when a month after their first anniversary Hermione had cast the pregnancy charm for Luna and two blue orbs glowed brightly over his wife's lower stomach. There had never been any twins in the Malfoy or Potter lines. They did run in the Lovegood family if you went back a few generations. Since then, he'd gone back and forth from excited to scared shitless.

He and Harry had been taking turns with Luna propped against their chests as she laboured for the last twenty hours. Their poor husband had been horrified to learn that magic didn't help babies come any faster. There were potions to block the pain, but it didn't stop the mother from being exhausted. And poor Luna had not been able to sleep for more than ten minutes at a time since her labour started.

"Okay, dear," the healer said, "you'll be pushing on the next contraction."

"Harry," Luna breathed out, blindly reaching for him. "I need you."

"I'm right here, love," Harry told her.

He crawled onto the bed next to Draco and Luna shifted so she was leaning on both of them. At the healer's direction, they each took one of her knees and pulled it towards her chest. Draco kept his eyes on her face, terrified of looking between her legs and seeing something that would scar him. His father had told him that watching his wife give birth had been beautiful, but he wasn't willing to risk it. As Luna tensed and her body stiffened, he looked at Harry. Locking eyes he knew his husband was as scared as he was.

"You're doing great, Luna," the healer cheered her on. "One more push and he'll be out."

A deep growl escaped from between Luna's lips before she suddenly went limp and the sound of a screaming baby filled the room. Looking down, Draco made sure Luna was still breathing. Her eyes were open, locked on the healer and she was smiling. The healer ran diagnostic charms over their child before using a cleaning charm and wrapping him in a blanket. Even from where he was sitting on the bed he could see the black hair on their first son.

Glancing at Harry, he had to laugh at the shocked look on his husband's face. Throughout the entire pregnancy, Harry had been convinced the potion Severus had given him had not worked and he would never have a child that looked like him. Harry looked up at his laugh and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Congrats, daddy," Draco said softly. "Hopefully our son has better hair than you."

"No snarky comments until I'm done giving birth," Luna snapped. "And I like Harry's hair. He doesn't worry about me messing it up when we're having sex."

The healer snorted at Luna's blunt statement before clearing her throat. "Here you are, mummy."

Luna took their son into her arms and ran her finger down his nose. A nose that looked very much like Luna's. He opened his eyes and if the hair wasn't a giveaway on the paternity, the green eyes would have been. Luna grunted as her body tensed again. The healer checked and said she was almost ready to push again. Harry sent his Patronus into the hallway and within seconds Hermione opened the door.

"They're here?" she asked excitedly.

"Our first one is, grandma," Harry said, smiling through the tears dripping down his face. "Regulus James Potter."

"Can you take him for a few minutes?" Luna asked. "I need both of them here to help me."

"Of course!"

She took her grandson in her arms and cooed quietly at him. Draco was overwhelmed at the way his friend, step-mum, and old rival looked holding their son. She moved to sit in the chair in the corner and was pressing kiss after kiss onto Regulus' head.

They'd gone back and forth for the last eight months on names. Whilst Draco had been okay with letting the Black naming tradition die, Harry and Luna had both wanted it continued. Harry's reasoning was that he was part Black and this would help tie him to his magical roots. In the end, Draco had agreed.

"Ready to go again?" the healer asked, pulling Draco from his thoughts.

At Luna's nod, they reached for her legs again. The birth of their second son seemed to go faster and it only took two pushes for him to enter the world and loudly proclaim to the room that he was alive and his lungs were in perfect working order.

"He's blond," Luna said just loud enough for them to hear.

"He's mine?" Draco asked, looking from his son to the healer who nodded to him.

The healer handed her their still screaming son and Draco was shocked to see that he looked just like he had as a newborn. His eyes were closed, but he could bet half his gold that his eyes would be as pale grey as his and Luna's were.

"Scorpius Severus Malfoy," Luna whispered and at her words, their son stopped crying. "One from each of my husbands. Two perfect sons."

Luna leaned back into their arms and Hermione came over, handing her Regulus. Draco felt more than saw her back out of the room as the healer worked on Luna's uterus and the after birth. Looking into the faces of his sons, he didn't try to stop the tears that were rolling down his face.

"Thank you, my love, my wife," he whispered. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there we have it! This was the last of the side pairing to the main story, Silly Little project. I will start posting that story on Fridays beginning 05 Feb 2021.
> 
> As always, I am blown away by everyone who takes a chance on my stories and reads pairing they normally wouldn't. Writing is something I love and your comments bring me so much joy.


End file.
